spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Launch Pad
}} A Launch Pad is a platform from where space vehicles are launched. In the current game version, there are three launch pads of different sizes, used for the various rockets: 25A, 38A, and 39A. Small-sized Launch Pad: 25A is the smallest launch pad. It appears if the first stage of the rocket is a small stage and the rocket has no boosters. 25A is written on the pad's left. Also seen is a simple tower with stairs. Medium-sized Launch Pad: 38A is the most commonly used launch pad. It appears if the rocket's first stage is any of the following: * Small with boosters * Medium with small boosters, PSLV boosters or no boosters * SLS with no boosters 38A is written on the centre of the pad. A system with an appearance similar to the mechanism of a lift/elevator can be seen in the tower. It also has an object which appears to be a camera pointing down at the rocket, presumably to film its launch. Large-sized Launch Pad: 39A is used for the largest rockets. It is used when the rocket's first stage is: * Saturn V or N1-L3 first stage * SLS with any boosters * Mediumwith medium boosters (e.g. Delta IV Heavy Variant) In all cases except for the N1, the hold-down arms are replaced with a significantly more complex mechanism. In the N1, the hold-down arms are simply two short arms with arrows. 39A notably does not use the "elevator" system seen in 38A. Trivia * The Saturn V should have normal hold-down arms. * Real-life launch pads are much more complicated than the ones in Space Agency, though they do contain some of the key elements: Launch Pad - the concrete slab. ; Launch Umbilical Tower - the red tower. ; In-Flight Arms - the red arms that contact parts of the rocket such as connectors. ; Hydrogen Burn Igniters - the orange/yellow dots that appear under the rocket before launch. ; Hold-Down Arms - the red clamps that hold the rocket down. In real life, they do not open at a set time, instead opening automatically when a computer detects that the rocket has sufficient thrust to fly. ; Flame Trench - (hidden) a reinforced concrete tunnel that diverts the flame away from the rocket and out from the launch pad, protecting it from the heat. ; Lightning Arrestor - the metal rod at the top of the launch tower. Prevents the rocket from being damaged if lightning strikes. * When the Saturn V is on Launchpad 39A, the Moon can be seen in the upper left section of the background. * Normally, rockets are carried on a crawler to the launchpad, or rockets are launched from a modified crawler with a launch tower, which is commonly the "Launch pad" that NASA uses. * The launch pads are from Cape Canaveral, USA. Launch pads there are named by launch complex number (i.e. "39") + pad serial code (i.e. "A"). Andy Barry may add other launch pads of different countries, like the V-2 Launch Tower in Peenemuende from Germany, the Soyuz Launch Pad in Baikonaur Cosmodrome from Russia, or the LA-4/SLS-1 pad from where the Shenzhou-5 launched in Jiuquuan Satellite Launch Center from China. Category:Gameplay Category:Featured Articles Category:Content